


Yang Terjadi di Paris Malam Itu

by Anonymous_Login



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Login/pseuds/Anonymous_Login
Summary: Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Paris? Kenapa Joe dan Cherry ke sana bersama dan pergi ke bar yang sama?Repost from ffn account / 07-Mar-21
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 10





	Yang Terjadi di Paris Malam Itu

“Bagaimana kalau yang itu?” tanya Joe untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. “Aku yakin yang ini enak.”

Cherry yang sebelumnya sibuk mencari-cari rekomendasi bar yang sekiranya enak dan nyaman di ponselnya terpaksa berhenti dan menatap Joe tidak percaya. Malam sudah cukup larut dan perutnya keroncongan. Berada di negara yang bukan tanah airnya membuatnya agak rewel soal makanan karena tidak semuanya bisa cocok dengan lidahnya. “Aku tidak akan percaya lagi padamu. Ingat, terakhir kali kau menunjukkan restoran saat kita ke LA, rasanya sama sekali tidak enak!”

“Yang sudah lewat biarkan saja.” Joe meraih pergelangan tangan Cherry dan menariknya pelan, memaksanya untuk ikut masuk ke bar yang ada di hadapan mereka. “Aku yakin kau akan suka yang ini.”

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam bisa dibilang cukup sepi. Pencahayaan di dalam cukup remang, tipikal pencahayaan di bar. Interior bar tersebut klasik dan terlihat cukup mewah. Meski mereka sudah sampai di dalam, Joe masih belum melepaskan tangan Cherry dari genggamannya. Matanya langsung tertuju ke arah _counter_ dan membawa Cherry untuk duduk di salah satu kursi-kursi tinggi yang berjejer di depannya.

Cherry mengernyitkan alisnya ketika duduk di salah satu kursi tersebut dan melihat seluruh kursi di sana—selain yang mereka duduki tentunya—kosong. Selain mereka berdua hanya ada beberapa orang lain yang menempati meja-meja yang berada di sisi lain bar ini. Kalau boleh jujur, bar ini cukup bagus menurutnya, tapi kenapa sepi? Apakah makanannya tidak enak?

“Pesan beer dan burger,” ucap Joe langsung kepada sang bartender setelah ia duduk di kursinya. Setelah ia yakin bartender tersebut mendengar pesanannya, ia menengok ke arah Cherry dan bertanya, “Kau mau pesan apa?”

“Carbonara pasta dan wine, terima kasih.”

Setelah bartender tersebut pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan mereka, Joe menatap Cherry dengan senyuman lebar. “Bagaimana? Bagus kan pilihanku kali ini?”

“Kita tidak akan tahu sampai makanannya datang,” tukas Cherry sambil meraih gelas wine yang baru saja disodorkan oleh bartender padanya. Ia tak akan mau jujur kalau ia cukup menyukai atmosfer bar tersebut. Tempatnya nyaman serta alunan musiknya lembut dan berkesan romantis. Rasa wine-nya pun tidak buruk.

Sampai mereka berdua menyelesaikan makanannya, tidak ada satu pun yang angkat bicara. Cherry menikmati makanannya dalam diam sedangkan Joe sesekali melirik ke arah Cherry, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi selalu ia tahan.

“Tidak buruk.” Cherry berkata sepelan mungkin, berharap pria berbadan lebih besar di sampingnya tidak mendengarnya.

Tapi tetap saja mustahil karena pria tersebut langsung tertawa. “Benar kan kubilang!”

Tak lama kemudian seluruh lampu dan juga musik di bar tersebut mati, menyisakan ruangan yang gelap gulita.

Sekarang giliran Cherry yang tertawa. Ia terkekeh kecil dengan nada mengejek, “Ini yang kau bilang bar bagus?”

Sayangnya respons amukan yang dinantikan olehnya tak kunjung datang. Ia hanya melihat cahaya kecil dari beberapa batang lilin yang dinyalakan oleh bartender untuk menghalau kegelapan. Di antara cahaya-cahaya kecil itu, ia bisa melihat wajah Joe menatap lurus ke arahnya.

“Kaoru.”

Dipanggil seperti itu, Cherry merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Ia jelas merasakan adanya hal aneh yang sedang terjadi, tapi ia tak tahu mengapa bukannya panik atau ketakutan, ia malah merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Ditatap intens begitu oleh orang yang selalu ada bersamanya sejak masih sekolah hingga sekarang membuat wajahnya memanas.

Joe dengan lembut menarik tangan kiri Cherry dan mengecupnya, membuat sang empunya tangan semakin memerah. Beruntungnya, tak ada yang bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajah Cherry di kegelapan ini.

Lantunan musik pelan mulai menyala kembali. Cherry masih berusaha untuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Memang mereka sudah berpacaran selama beberapa tahun terakhir, tapi ini pertama kalinya Joe melakukan sesuatu yang, jujur saja, romantis. Sekarang ia benar-benar curiga kalau seluruh bar ini memang sudah sengaja disewa olehnya untuk melakukan hal gila yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang.

“Kaoru...,” sang pria berambut hijau lagi-lagi memanggil nama pasangannya, membuat yang dipanggil gugup bukan main. Tentu saja bukan hanya Cherry yang gugup, Joe merasa berkali-kali lebih gugup. Ia sudah merencanakan dan memikirkan hal ini sejak sebelum mereka berdua memutuskan untuk liburan ke Paris bersama tapi tetap saja seluruh skenario yang telah ia pikirkan matang-matang mendadak hilang begitu saja. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering, “Mau kah kau menikah denganku?”

Cherry tertegun sejenak. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Bukannya ia tidak suka, hanya saja ia belum siap.

Tangan yang sejak tadi masih berada di genggaman Joe langsung ia tarik dengan cepat. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam sambil menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Ia sangat amat berterima kasih dengan penerangan yang buruk sehingga ia bisa menyembunyikan air matanya yang datang tanpa diundang dari pria yang baru saja melamarnya.

“Kaoru?” Joe berusaha untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari pria cantik berambut bak bunga sakura itu, tapi tetap saja nihil. Ia tak dapat menebak jawabannya karena melihat wajahnya pun ia tak bisa. Wajah yang paling ia sukai itu tertunduk dan tertutup helaian rambut indahnya.

Joe memegang kedua bahu Cherry dan mengusapnya pelan. Membiarkan Cherry memikirkan jawabannya terlebih dahulu. Sejujurnya ia yakin kalau ia akan diterima, tapi ia tak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukan partnernya ini sebelum mengiyakan.

“Bodoh!”

Tuh, kan. Meski ia yakin Cherry akan menerimanya, tapi sifat _tsundere_ -nya tidak mungkin hilang.

Kini giliran Cherry yang menatap Joe. Ia tak peduli dengan jejak air mata yang belum kering. “Pernikahan sesama jenis di Jepang belum legal, Bodoh!”

“Ta-tapi kan kita di Paris.”

Cherry berdiri dan menepis tangan Joe yang masih berada di pundaknya. Ia menghela napas kesal. Terkadang ia menyesal jatuh cinta dengan orang bodoh yang hanya besar otot seperti Joe. “Kalau pun kita menikah di Paris, surat nikah kita tidak ada gunanya saat sampai di Jepang!”

“Tapi tidak apa-apa kan. Yang penting kita—“ Belum selesai Joe bicara, mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh sepasang bibir manis favoritnya. Ciuman itu tidak lah lama ataupun panas. Hanya sepasang bibir yang menempel singkat, tapi sukses membuat sang pria berbadan besar itu terdiam mematung.

“Argh, baiklah. Merepotkan saja.” Cherry membuang muka, enggan menatap kekasihnya saking malunya. Ia menyodorkan tangan kirinya kembali pada Joe. Sayangnya pria berambut hijau itu tidak cukup peka sehingga ia harus menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya agar diperhatikan. “Hei, cepatlah! Tanganku pegal.”

“A-ah.” Joe mengambil kotak kecil dari kantong celananya dan membuka kotak tersebut. Terlihat sepasang cincin emas sederhana di sana. Ia mengambil salah satu cincin tersebut dan memakaikannya di jari manis Cherry. Setelah cincin itu melingkar manis di sana, ia menyodorkan kotak tersebut kepada Cherry dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

Joe memeluk erat tubuh ramping Cherry setelah pria cantik itu memasangkan cincin di jarinya. Sekarang ia lah yang menangis karena terlalu senang.

Lilin-lilin yang sebelumnya menyala dipadamkan, digantikan dengan nyala lampu yang sebelumnya sengaja dimatikan. Saking senangnya, Joe kembali memesan beer dan mulai memamerkan cincinnya kepada bartender dan beberapa pengunjung—yang secara entah sengaja atau tidak terlibat di acara bodohnya—dengan bangga.

Cherry kembali duduk di kursinya dan menatap cincin yang melingkar di jarinya. Kini ia bisa melihat cincin tersebut dengan lebih jelas. Cincin tersebut biasa saja sebenarnya, hanya cincin emas polos tanpa hiasan apa pun. Namun di sana terdapat ukiran nama mereka berdua. Senyum terukir di wajahnya.

Ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya lalu menyalakan layarnya. Terlihat sebuah laman web yang menampilkan foto dan nama bar tempat ia berada sekarang. Jemarinya bergerak cepat untuk mengetikkan komentar di laman tersebut.

_Tempat yang indah. Terima kasih banyak._

.

.

.

“Waktu dompetmu hilang saat kunjungan sekolah, aku yang menemukannya!”

“Restoran di LA yang kamu pilih itu sama sekali tidak enak!”

“Bar di Paris itu enak kan!”

“Aku yang menemukannya duluan, Bodoh!”

Cherry menghela napas. Tak pernah ada hari di mana mereka tidak saling adu mulut. Meskipun terkadang melelahkan, ia tak bisa berbohong kalau memang itu yang membuat hubungan mereka awet.

“Ya, bar di Paris itu memang bagus,” ucap Cherry pelan sambil menatap cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir satu tahun sejak mereka berdua bertukar cincin di bar itu dan mana mungkin ia bisa melupakan hari bersejarah itu begitu saja.

“Sudah kubilang kan!”

“Heh,” Cherry mengeluarkan kekehan mengejek. “Waktu itu ada yang bilang kalau mau menikahiku tapi sampai sekarang kok tidak ada yang mengurus surat pernikahan ya.”

Joe menggebrak _counter_ dan mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya hampir menempel dengan Cherry. “Kau yang bilang sendiri surat itu tidak berguna, kan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Mungkin ada yang udah bikin cerita yang sama sebelum aku tapi gapapa soalnya tanganku gatel pengen nulis ff Sk8 dari kemaren. Semoga aja gak OOC dan gak aneh soalnya udah lama banget sejak terakhir aku nulis TT^TT
> 
> Kalau ada beberapa kesalahan di bagian bar sama hukum pernikahan sesama jenis tolong dimaafkan karena tadi baru nyari dan baca-baca sekilas tentang itu.


End file.
